La verdadera historia de Frozen
by PinkyMorros
Summary: Todos nos sabemos la historia de Frozen pero que pasaría si todo paso porque cierto guardián quería proteger a una niña indefensa con la que comparte sus mismos poderes...


**Hola personitas del mundo de los fics, en esta ocasión he querido enseñaros una historia que se aleja un poco de las otras que se han publicado en el perfil. Este fue mi primer fic aunque no me atreví a publicarlo hasta ahora...**

 **Es mi versión de la peli de Frozen mezclada con Jack Frost (ninguno de los personajes me pertenece).**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste y no olvideis dejar vuestras opiniones al respecto y comentar los que os guste y lo que no... Valoro mucho vuestros comentarios...**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo la historia para que disfruteis de ella. Besos Kris 3**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Poco después de que Jack Frost obtuviera sus poderes, aún no sabía que debía hacer con ellos. Había aprendido a controlarlos, pero eso era solo el principio para él. Quería compartirlos con la gente y hacer sus vidas más fáciles a través de la diversión.

Solo había un problema al respecto, la gente no lo veía, pasaban de largo o simplemente lo atravesaban al pasar. Por eso, iba de pueblo en pueblo buscando alguien que lograse verlo o con quién poder hablar.

Un día, decidió parar en un pueblo por que estaba cansado, en dicho reino la gente no creía en él, como en todos los lugares en los que anteriormente había estado. A Jack este hecho le molestaba muchísimo, ya que por mucho que hiciera, la gente lo traspasaba sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Jack paseaba por la plaza aburrido, pensando en cual podría ser su siguiente travesura cuando escuchó la maravillosas risas de niños.

Intrigado, Jack se acercó a ver de donde provenían dichas risas y descubrió en el jardín trasero del palacio real, a dos niñas pequeñas que jugaban en la nieve. Una de ellas, la más pequeña, era una niña de unos cinco años, era morena,ojos verdes llenos de ilusión y vestía un abrigo del mismo color que sus ojos. La otra algo más mayor, era rubia, tenía los ojos azules y vestía un abrigo color turquesa. Las dos se divertían jugando con la nieve, y Jack se quedó embelesado mirándolas jugar hasta que se dio cuenta de que en el resto del reino no estaba nevando, solo en ese pequeño jardín donde estaban las niñas.

Curioso, centró su atención en la niña rubia y descubrió que era ella la que provocaba la nevada. La niña, al igual que él, poseía poderes relacionados con la nieve y el hielo. Jack no salía de su asombro, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado a alguien que podría entenderlo y alguien con quien jugar y divertirse.

Comenzó a acercarse para poder ver más de cerca aquel maravilloso acontecimiento cuando la voz de una señora mayor sonó desde el interior del palacio:

-¡ Elsa, Anna! Entrad ya en casa que se os va a congelar la nariz si seguís jugando en la nieve. Si os dais prisa, os hago chocolate caliente.

-¡Sííííííí ! - gritó la niña morena mientras corría al interior del palacio.

Jack se había acercado demasiado a las niñas y en el momento en el que la niña echó a correr, a él no le dio tiempo de apartarse y la pequeña lo atravesó, haciendo que Jack se doblase de dolor y se arrodillara en el suelo a punto de llorar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación de ser invisible, que la gente pasara de largo y no le contestase cuando les hablaba, que la gente pudiera pasar a través de él y ni siquiera inmutarse, pero lo peor de todo era el echo de no poder hablar con nadie, eso lo hacía sentirse muy solo, echaba de menos poder abrazar a alguien , poder hablar con una persona o el mero echo de que la gente lo saludara al pasar. Eran pequeños gestos casi insignificantes, pero todos juntos hacían que para Jack Frost el echo de ser inmortal y tener poderes no fueran suficiente recompensa por el alto precio, que en su opinión, debía pagar.

Aún se encontraba en aquella posición cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho. Levantó la cabeza y vio que la niña rubia a la que antes observaba, estaba a su lado y lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y pena. A Jack le sorprendió tanto este echo que automáticamente se apartó de la niña, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara:

-Discúlpeme, por favor. Lo vi tan solo y triste que me acerqué a ver si necesitaba ayuda. Vi como mi hermana lo traspasaba y me asusté, creo que quería comprobar que usted fuese de verdad y no un mero echo de mi imaginación …

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Jack a la niña

-¿Estás hablando conmigo?¿Puedes verme?

-Por supuesto,¿por que no debería poder verte? Tengo ojos ¿ves?- dijo la niña al tiempo que se señalaba sus preciosos ojos azules.

El razonamiento de la pequeña hizo que Jack empezara a reírse sin poder parar, hasta caer redondo y empezar a rodar por el nevado suelo.

-¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

-Porque tu explicación es graciosa.

-Me llamo Elsa, y este es mi palacio, ¿ves?- dijo al tiempo que con el brazo señalaba el palacio que se alzaba tras ella.

-¿ Ese castillo es tuyo?¿ No es muy grande para ti sola?

-JA JA JA, no es para mi sola tonto- respondió la pequeña- vivo con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña Anna.

-Ah, vale. Así todo tiene más sentido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.

-El tuyo también princesa Elsa.

-Solo Elsa, por favor, aunque sea princesa soy una niña más.

-Una niña más con un don especial, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me has visto antes mientras jugaba con Anna?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Yo... lo siento, tengo que irme... no puedo estar sola tanto tiempo... mi madre podría preocuparse... a sido un placer Jack.

La niña, asustada, se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Jack Frost, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por la que minutos atrás su hermana había desaparecido.

Jack no sabía que hacer, era la única persona con la que había hablado desde lo de su accidente y la había asustado, esa no era su intención, quería hablar con ella y disculparse, era la única forma que tenía de poder volver a ser normal,de tener una "amiga".

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, Jack pensando en como podía arreglar su relación con la pequeña, y Elsa, arrepentida por su comportamiento grosero y a la vez temerosa por lo que el chico podía llegar a hacer con esa información.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa salió al jardín y descubrió a Jack sentado contra el tronco de un árbol con una rodilla doblaba y la otra estirada, las manos sobre el regazo, el bastón a su lado y su cabeza caía hacia delante por su propio peso.

Sonriendo, la princesa entró en su palacio y cogiendo una bandeja, empezó a buscar cosas para llevar al jardín y desayunar con su nuevo amigo, al que había decidido dar una oportunidad y con el que quería pasar más tiempo, ya que, sin contar a sus seres más próximos, era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer, sin contar que lo había descubierto él y no fue ella quién se lo enseñó.

Aunque lo más importante para ella era que lo llamó "don" sin añadir palabras como: peligroso, secreto, cuidado, resérvalo, no se lo enseñes a nadie …

 **Continuará...**

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia …**

 **Espero que os guste...**


End file.
